


Logic and Irrationality

by Noremac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noremac/pseuds/Noremac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was nothing if not logical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logic and Irrationality

Sherlock was nothing if not logical. Anyone who told him otherwise would not be laughed at, because Sherlock didn’t laugh, but would be looked at condescendingly in that way that only Sherlock could. If anyone had told him that he would be stumbling over his words to try to please some war hero surgeon, they would have received the Look full force and ended up standing looking apologetic and chastened on the other side of the room. And yet, here he was, a ring in hand and a surprised John Watson in front of him, unable to get out a single sentence. Who would’ve guessed.


End file.
